


Mental Diligence

by DoggieCornerW



Series: Dragon Marked for Death small tales [4]
Category: Dragon Marked For Death (Video Game)
Genre: Magic, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggieCornerW/pseuds/DoggieCornerW
Summary: 4th story, finishing the main characters. A tale of the Witch.
Relationships: Witch (Dragon Marked for Death/Eterno
Series: Dragon Marked for Death small tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566907
Kudos: 2





	Mental Diligence

**Author's Note:**

> In the DMFD game, Asura and Devas are creatures connected Atruum and Primatus respetively. Deva creatures are known for the white masks (ie: Creatures in Litus and Eos tower); Asuras may have strange limbs and look monstrous.

“The understanding of Magic bears coveted knowledge. Use magic for the good of the world , lest destruction fall upon thee and all that’s around you,” said mother.

It was a recite of a kingdom that was once called Litus, which turned to sand and left for dead for vultures to pick. Scoundrels, hunters, nobles surveyed the land’s treasures to either gain an insight of the past, or to take the relics for trade and riches.

Morgana’s mother was considered the last Witch of Litus, married into the Dragonbloods. No one knew why she invested in past arts. Neither her, the Dragonbloods or her daughter were concerned with reviving the past, but she was said to connect the divine enemies together. It was more about being a stepping stone for learning within the village.

For reasons unknown, Morgana lived and trained with her mother outside the village. The chieftain suspected that it was safer when it came to magic teachings. In prestige, Litus was on par to Medius; furthermore, the polar opposite of the patron Atruum, the Celestial god Primatus was said to be the father of these arts, wielded by even the Knights Templars.

Perhaps it was an attempt to connect a vine between Atruum and Primatus, in which Medius would not accomplish. Never.

Was the Witch a stigma too?

Morgana and mother would return to the village from time to time. They were not indoctrinators. Morgana was probably on par with Amica as a supportive role. What did she teach? The realms of Asura and Deva, and the primordial beings. All of this was passed into the village and shouldn’t be forgotten. Also, it was the Witches that brought the diligence of not using excessive power and brute force.

Because of Litus, and while watching Medius, there was one thing Morgana did learn and often emphasized among her peers – those with prosperity were destined to end.

Her mother’s life was taken by illness, and she returned to the Dragonblood Village to settle permanently – there was no place to settle. Approaching the statue of Atruum, she quietly shed her tears from confusion.

“Lithe child, the ancient magics of dark and light dwell within in you the most. Let me unleash it.”

Morgana knew that her magic was to bind the evils brought by the dragon scar, and to establish knowledge and peace. Being a tender girl however, what consumed her more was the grief desired by Atruum. Now, magic became a destructive weapon.

She also came to enter the mind of Medius, reaching towards the kingdom’s ploy.

One day, Morgana met a man in Cadena Forest. He was a researcher that intrigued her with words of immortality. That term only connected with the Celestial and the Astral Dragon.

“Below Cadena’s lakes is an aquatic Asura called a Twin Dragon. It said that it holds the power close to God and cannot die. Knight Templars struck each beast down but they said it always revived. So, someone offered to find its secret to use it. Can men truly become immortal?”

“Men?”

“What would one do if immortal?”

Revenge coursing through her veins could not remove the natural curiosity of Morgana. Neither her honesty. The two ended up sitting down together in a homely cabin, located within a smelly, polluted forest infested by monsters.

“Asura is creature sharing fragments of God’s life. As man, we should avoid being God,” said the Witch.

“True. The cost would be a great. But do you wonder? Why should only fauna be allowed this life? Are you not Dragonblood? The people of the Astral Dragon?”

“I can die. I know this all too well. It’s because…” She stopped herself for a moment to not bring up a memory. Instead, she was forthright. “I _am_ human.”

“Aren’t you powerful?”

“I try to be, but those who seek this power ardently are only fated for an end. Immortality, great power, it all leads to an end.”

“What of the Twin Dragon?”

“Devas and Asuras are not immortal. They are unique, strong, unlike the poison worms, the sticky arachnids, and the large spiny birds, but not like true God. They are a part of life like everyone else. We too are made from God.”

“Ah, Morgana. You seem wise beyond your years. Never thought I would meet such a fine Dragonblood.”

The Witch was speechless. Obviously, the world told of her people’s abhorrent nature. Was the researcher not afraid?

“You also sat through my old fool ramblings. Thank you for listening to me. I know a human when I see one. We aren’t all angels but we try to live.”

When Morgana was about to leave the cabin, the researcher reached out for her one more time. “I noticed something. You never smiled once.”

Morgana said nothing. Her pain of lost was kept within, and in its place was a stoic façade and an almost monotone voice.

“What is your name?” She asked.

“Eterno.”

“I see.”

“I find it rude that you told me your name and it took so long for me to tell you mine. You have such patience.”

“Thank you.”

“No need for thanks.”

“Thank you…for talking to me, for your pursuit of knowledge. Because of that, you have become clever and won't make a rash action."

"Aww, as I am a human, we make mistakes. if I wasn't wrong sometimes, I wouldn't learn. But I try not to do the wrong thing. Things happen for a reason. By the way, you don't do anything rash either."

For the first time, since that dark day, Morgana the Witch smiled.


End file.
